Merchant's Close
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Inspired by Howards End novel set in 1910. The dramatic lives of the Mellarks, Everdeens and Hawthornes. And some find themselves falling in love inside forbidden relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the book Howards End, one of my favourite novels in the world by E. M. Forster. I won't tell you what it is about, you can search that up for yourselves but it is set in London 1910 in the 20th century revolving around the lives of three families. I have altered some facts to fit into the Hunger Games AU so it will be about the Mellarks, Everdeens and Hawthornes which take the forms of upper-class, middle-class and lower-class backgrounds. Enjoy.**

* * *

Primrose threw a newspaper in front of Katniss in disbelief.

"Can you believe it?!"

The elder sister raised an eyebrow, looking through its contents. "The Mellarks' money increased within the week of... How much?!"

Primrose scoffed, nodding. "Indeed, Kat. Can you believe that we'd met them in the Capitol? It shocks me, honestly, it does! To see that there's such a divide between our families."

"Prim, we're pretty well off, if I do say so myself. We have enough to live decades, dear sister. Calm yourself."

The blonde blew out a puff of air, sitting down in her favourite armchair. "I guess our allowances do provide enough sustenance."

She watched as one of their maids entered the room with their morning mail. "Here you are, Miss Everdeen. And here you are, Ms Everdeen."

Katniss smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Linda." She flicked through them. "Aunt Hannah, Aunt Hannah - Oh, bloody hell!"

"What? What is it? Bills? But we just-"

"Mellarks. Mr Mellark wishes us both to Merchant's Close."

Prim's mouth widened as she threw her own post onto the dining table to look over Katniss' shoulder. "Since their allowances have increased, I'd imagined that they _would_ invite us over. But we barely know their kind!"

Katniss shushed her, reading the contents of the letter. "Invite you Ms and Miss... Merchant's Close... My wife and I would love... Our sons Rye, Scotti and Peeta would love to meet... This weekend, if possible... Write back with an immediate response!"

"Linda!" Prim called out, waving the maid inside. "Get Ms Everdeen's parchment paper and the good fountain pen, please."

"Yes, Miss," Linda bowed, immediately rushing off.

Katniss shook her head, opening their aunt's letters too. "We have to go. We need to find you a suitor sooner or later, dear Prim."

Primrose rolled her eyes. "And you, dear Kat. You mustn't be a spinster forever, you know?" She gathered her dress and sat back down with her knitting and post. "Imagine it. I can marry Peeta. The boy's only four years older - your age."

Katniss scowled. "Nothing of the sort! And he's already married. If he was to marry any of us, it would be me. We got on really well in the Capitol." A smile played on her lips. "Until he told me he was engaged to be married into the Cartwright family." The scowl returned but sourer than before.

The blonde giggled. "Ah, the jealousy's not a nice colour on you, Kat, my dear. What does dear Aunt Hannah's letter say?"

Katniss sighed, reading it. Her face fell and she closed her eyes. "Influenza, Primrose. She's come down very ill - they ought to send her here by tomorrow evening."

"Oh." Prim frowned. "What about the Mellarks?"

"I'd write-" Linda returned with the paper and pen. "Thank you, Linda. Make a pot of tea small enough for Miss Everdeen and me."

Linda bowed. "Yes, Miss."

Katniss continued her sentence, pen and paper at the ready. "I'd write with regret and explain Aunt Hannah's influenza. They would surely understand. Or... You could go alone! Mrs Mellark is nice, sure but I believe that she's taken to travel France or was it, Africa? No, Mr Mellark's eldest - Rye - went to Africa, dropping his mother along the way. You'd be with Mr Mellark and his two younger sons. They do not have any daughters apart from in-laws in the form of Peeta's wife and Scotti's wife. Delly and Madge are nice people, really. And Mrs Mellark would return by Sunday to keep you company if needed."

Prim pouted. "We should go together but I guess Aunt Hannah's really unwell. I will go and pack then. Oh, do look after yourself when I am away."

"I should be saying that to you as the elder sister. We do not know these people properly, Primrose. But I guess catching influenza would be twice as risky..." Katniss sighed. "I've written both letters. One letter to the Mellarks confirming your attendance on Saturday morning and one to Aunt Hannah's keeper, confirming her travels for tomorrow. You must pack now, I'll prepare the room for Hannah."

Primrose stood, kissing her sister's head before leaving the room. Katniss felt a litter disheartened but she had a feeling that their lives were about to change.

And probably not for the good.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss waved, smiling brightly as her sister took her leave, going back inside to sit by the fire with Aunt Hannah.

"Aunt Hannah? Surely, you want to sleep? You've had such a long journey from Seam's End."

Aunt Hannah, who had a striking resemblance to the Everdeens' father, waved her hand before coughing out. "That retched doctor kept me bedridden for all of ti-" A burst of coughing fits followed after, making Katniss sigh in longing.

"I will get Linda to help you to your bed. I must check on Primrose's journey."

"Why, child? The girl's barely just gone!"

Katniss stood up defiantly. "Then I must attend tea with the Crestas. They invited me, they did once they heard I was staying in town. Will you be quite alright without my being here? I have Linda and Viola staying to care for you. The footman is also in attendance. Excuse me,"

Hannah waved her hand. "You are excused."

Katniss left, slipping her coat on and rushing out the door. Her home suddenly felt very claustrophobic. She wondered what Merchants' Close was like. Large, grand and beautiful halls. Amazing fields surrounding it for the children to play. Her home was a stuffy two-storey apartment on the very end of the row, smaller than the others and very pushed back as if it were invisible. But it was home. And her father had bought it with his first allowance from his business before he died.

Once she had got to the parlour, Annie waved her over with a wide smile, standing up.

"Ms Everdeen, how lovely to see you!"

"And you, Miss Cresta. God, how long as it been?"

Annie chuckled. "Since we were children, Ms Everdeen. Children! I have two now."

"Two? You are no longer Miss Cresta?"

Annie grinned, shaking her head as she sat, pulling Katniss down with her. "No, no. Mrs Odair now. Oh, you remember my brother, Mr Cresta? Cato?"

Cato glanced up from his teacup, eyebrows raised in shock. "Dear me, Ms Everdeen."

Katniss swallowed deeply. "Mr Cresta, how do you do?"

"I do well. How do you do?"

"Well." Katniss gave him a short and quick nod. "Mrs Odair," she smiled widely. "How lovely. And the children?"

Annie gasped in excitement, opening her locket up. "A boy. A girl. My son has his father's name. My husband's business is quite big."

"What does he partake in?"

"The fish industry. A lot of money made. Cato hopes to become Head of Department but Finnick, Mr Odair, is not too willing to hire at the moment. The stocks may go down."

Katniss nodded in understanding. "I'm sure that is wise for Mr Odair to do. Mr Cresta, what will you do in the meantime?"

"Banker. They are offering good positions for the season." Mr Cresta nodded at her, sipping his tea. "Although, I don't quite think of myself as a banker."

"Unfortunate."

Annie glanced between the two of them and took Katniss' attention away. "Ms Everdeen, where is Miss Everdeen, your sister?"

"Ah! Away, with a family that we know of from our last trip to the Capitol."

"A family you know of? Who?" Mr Cato asked, curiously.

Annie swatted him lightly. "Rude, Cato. Never ask for connections from connections!"

"Networking, Annie dear!"

Katniss allowed herself to chuckle lightly at the siblings. "Mrs Odair, it is quite alright. Mr Cresta, are you familiar with the Mellarks?"

Cato's eyebrows raised. "The Mellarks! Of course! Their second son, Scotti Mellark and I worked together for a short period of time. Very well established family. However, do you think it is wise to leave Miss Everdeen alone there?"

"I thought that myself but I think she will be able to hold herself with them. She's matured quite nicely, Mr Cresta."

"I do not doubt for a second, Ms Everdeen but I have been told many things about the Mellarks. A matter of warning, Ms Everdeen. Perhaps, you should attend their company soon."

Katniss' smile faltered as she nodded, accepting the tea from a waiter. "I'll consider it."

A few days later, Katniss received a letter from the post.

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _It is lovely here! The house is a large manor full of interesting secrets I hope to know of, although Mrs Mellark is not too keen on my curiousness._

 _How is Aunt Hannah? She wrote to me a couple of days ago to tell me about her quick recovery. Tell me it is true._

 _I bind my time with the Mellark wives, Mrs Mellark, Delly and Madge. Although, Delly quite gets on my nerves. She is very spoilt, I believe. Nothing like sweet and kind youngest Mr Mellark._

 _I am afraid my time here might be cut short. I have insulted Mrs Mellark and Mr Mellark was not quite approving of my speaking up. I know our social classes do not allow for such hostility but she was mocking the lower class. You know we have acquaintances in the lower class._

 _I must go but I will return a letter very soon. Much love, Primrose._

Katniss sighed at the letter. "She's doing well, Aunt Hannah. Never you worry."

"I never worry, girl." Mrs Sae sniffled, tucking herself deeper into her armchair. "Go to her. Visit and see for yourself how much these people differ from our calling. You even told me what Mr Cresta said, I do believe his words." She coughed. "A matter of warning goes a long way, dear."

And Katniss sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Katniss slammed the top of her suitcase shut, her name was called.

"Ms Everdeen!"

She turned around, slipping her gloves on. "Is that the rider, Linda?"

"Well..."

Katniss swiftly made her way down the stairs to bump into her sister. "Primrose!"

Prim gasped, burst into sobs and held her sister tightly. "Oh, Katniss!"

"Primrose! Linda, get a pot of tea going. Prim, let's sit." She grabbed the blonde's hand and led her to the drawing room to sit in her favourite armchair. "Tell me everything."

"The letter from yesterday - it was never meant to reach your hands! I'd written it before everything happened!"

Katniss raised her eyebrows. "Whatever did happen, Primrose?!"

Prim sniffled, wiping her nose unladylike. "God...! The elder son Mr Mellark came back from Africa. We fell in love and he proposed immediately. I said 'yes', not wanting to be rude but he was ten years my senior - six for you!"

Katniss gasped. "Primrose! Did he hurt you? Did Mr Mellark hurt-"

"No! No! But the embarrassment that was faced afterwards. We knew we were stupid, we called it off immediately but he told his parents! Breakfast was so unsettling the morning after! I-I came down the stairs and the ladies looked down as Mr Mellark was awkward and Mrs Mellark glared at me. I've made such an embarrassment of myself. I am so sorry we have lost this connection."

"Do not be stupid, Little Duck. As long as you are quite all right. Are you all right?"

Prim's face scrunched up in despair as she looked even more mortified. "No!"

"Ah, come here." Katniss sighed, bringing her sister's head to her chest and rubbing her back. "It will all be okay, Little Duck."

Prim sniffled. "Do you promise, Kat?"

"I do. Oh, I do." She kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Aunt Hannah would love to see you. She was leaving before you came back home but since you're here sooner, she can see you!"

Linda came in with a tray of tea and bowed. "Your tea."

"Thank you, Linda. Make some soup for Mrs Sae."

"Yes, Miss." Linda nodded and left.

Prim sniffled again, smiling. "I'd love to see Aunt Hannah. Let me look presentable and see her. I'll join you soon so keep my tea warm."

"Of course, Little Duck."

"Were you meant to go out? A driver arrived just as the horses pulled in." Prim asked.

Katniss chucked lightly, waving her hand. "Oh, the Crestas invited me to the parlour. I will decline their offer."

"Oh, dear! No, don't. Please, go." Prim pleaded.

"It's quite all right, Prim."

"No, Kat. I am sorry for abolishing your plans."

Katniss shook her head. "You did not. I was not planning to go."

"But the driver...?"

"I was going to tell them personally that I declined their offer. I am planning to meet Mrs Odair - she's married now - tomorrow at the concert. Would you join us?"

"I'd love to. I'll go and call off the driver then-"

Katniss stood up at once. "Oh, don't! I must tell him myself. It would be polite to."

Prim nodded. "Okay. I'll attend my room then see to Aunt Hannah."

"Surely you want to go to the restroom first? Your makeup is in disarray."

Prim went towards a mirror and gasped. "My cheeks! And my nose is so rosy. I believe you're quite right." She took her coat off and handed it to Linda before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Katniss quickly headed up after a minute to put her suitcase under the bed she was now going to share with her sister before rushing downstairs to let her driver go. That was close.

...

Annie hooked both her arms through Katniss' and Primrose's, smiling appreciatingly at both of them.

"I thank you for accepting my offer to the concert! And you brought Miss Everdeen too. How do you do?"

"I do well. How do you do?" Prim beamed.

Annie giggled. "I do well! Very well! Mr Odair has taken a shining to looking after the children. His business is flourishing so he puts his sister in charge for the meantime. She has just recently divorced her husband so my aunt, Effie who has also divorced my uncle, Haymitch tend to spend time in the business overlooking things for us. We want to spend as much time as possible with the children but even then, it is lovely to have a ladies day out at the parlour and concert."

"Ah, so sorry to hear about his sister and your uncle and aunt." Katniss folded her hands. "At least you spend more time with the both of them?"

"We do," Annie confirmed with a small smile. "Anyway, I cannot wait to hear Beethoven. Mr Odair loves playing on the piano for the children and me."

Katniss smiled widely. "Beethoven, Mrs Odair?! I prefer Mozart and Chopin, thank you very much!"

Prim giggled herself. "I'd take Bach and Tchaikovsky any day over those three."

"Oh, do shut up Primrose!" The elder girls said before they burst into laughter.

"Here, take my umbrella, Katniss. I must find a restroom and retouch my cheeks." Prim told her sister.

Katniss obliged, taking the umbrella as her sister rushed off to the restroom. As soon as she returned, they went on their way.

They entered the concert hall to see it quite very full. They found three available seats beside a young man with a surly stature. He held a battered umbrella and a deep solemn frown. However, he looked very much at peace and in awe of the impending performance.

Katniss passed through first. "Excuse me, sir."

He looked up at her, his grey eyes meeting her grey eyes. "Sorry, ma'am." He bent his knees to the left to let her through along with Primrose and Annie.

"Excuse me, sir." Annie passed through.

"Sir, excuse me," Prim told him politely.

"I am not worthy of a sir, madams." The young man told them.

Katniss blushed. "And we are not worthy of ma'ams, mister."

The ladies settled into their seats as the room was shushed and the lights dimmed. The conductor held his hands up and his right held his wand which started to move, making the music come alive.

Prim leant into Annie. "They're playing Tchaikovsky," She whispered with a cheeky smile.

Annie leant into Katniss in a whisper. "They're playing Tchaikovsky." She repeated.

Katniss leant closer to Annie. "Chopin's next." She held up the program. "I read this."

Annie nodded, impressed. She leant into Primrose. "Chopin's next," she repeated with a grin.

Prim scoffed, emitting a slight glance from someone in front of her. "Beethoven's last."

Annie pouted but relayed her message. "Beethoven's last."

Katniss chuckled quietly, making the ladies do so as well before they were stared at by the young man from before. They hushed and returned their attention to the performance.

As the performance drew to a close with Beethoven's finest piece, Primrose gasped suddenly remembering something.

"I must go," she told Annie, gesturing to her sister who was engrossed with the performance.

Annie tapped Katniss' shoulder. "Miss Everdeen must go."

Katniss nodded, smiling at her sister. "If she must then goodbye."

Annie nodded. "If you must," she told Prim. "Then goodbye." She gave her a quick side hug and returned her attention to the performance.

Prim stood up, collecting the umbrella beside her and rushing out to catch a driver.

Once the concert was over, applause took the hall and everyone had started making their way out.

Annie and Katniss were about to pass the young man when they saw that he was in distress, confusedly looking around.

"Oh, madams! I believe your sister has taken my umbrella."

Katniss gasped, looking at her hand which gripped Prim's black with mahogany holder umbrella. "I do apologise! Oh, you must not think of us as thieves, my sister is not a thief. She must have thought she had hers! I have hers!"

"I-I really need my umbrella. It is scheduled for rainfall and I must get to work."

Annie turned to Katniss was a solemn glance. "He must come to yours to collect his umbrella."

Katniss looked hesitant. "Indeed," she agreed. "Come and we'll show you that it is a misunderstanding! Primrose does not steal."

The man looked hesitant as well. "I-I can't. Not now."

"Take my card!" Katniss said, retrieving a contact card from her small pouch and thrusting it into his face. It had her initials, K.E, written in silver calligraphy lettering.

The man gently took it and bowed. "I... I..."

"You know what? You look awfully pale. You must come along at once." Annie glanced at Katniss with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not think us rude. We're Ms Katniss Everdeen and Mrs Annie Odair. My sister, Miss Primrose Everdeen will meet us at the house to hand you back your umbrella."

The young man nodded. "Okay. I am Mr Gale Hawthorne. I do really need my umbrella. I can spare half an hour to collect it."

"Wonderful. I will get a driver!" Annie said, leading the two out of the concert hall and onto the busy streets.

They quickly got a driver and arrived at the Everdeen household to see Primrose rushing after Mrs Sae.

"Aunt Hannah! Please go back to bed! Kat! Mrs Odair!"

Katniss tsked. "Primrose, you have taken this young man's umbrella."

"I have? Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry-" She watched as Aunt Hannah sat down in her favourite seat. "Aunt Hannah, that is my seat! Oh, kind sir, I'm so sorry. Linda, please show..."

"Mr Hawthorne," Katniss interjected.

"Mr Hawthorne to the closet to see which of the umbrellas are his."

Linda nodded and led Gale over to the closet as Annie and Prim helped Mrs Sae back up the stairs to bed.

Katniss headed towards Gale. "I am so sorry again on my sister's behalf. As you can see she is quite friendly. Not a thief at all! Please do take some money as consolation."

Gale shook his head. "I cannot Ms Everdeen. It would be rude of me to but I do thank you for the offer. I really must go. My work starts soon."

He collected his battered umbrella and exited as quickly as he came.

"Linda, prepare tea for all four of us. And take Mrs Sae's upstairs for her. Mrs Odair, Miss Everdeen and I will take ours in the drawing room."

Linda bowed and left.

"Katniss! She is not getting into bed."

Katniss sighed and rolled her eyes as she trudged up the stairs in her heels.

The following week, Katniss made her way from the parlour back home.

The elder Everdeen sister stopped short when she thought her eyes were deceiving her.

It was true, as she blinked multiple times. The Mellarks were in front of her. Moving into their new apartment across from her home.

She rushed off, passing them as she looked away, hoping they would not recognise her. From what her sister had said, they were very judgmental of people. Once she arrived through her front door, shutting it closed behind her she turned to her sister who came down the stairs.

"Kat, what is it?"

"The Mellarks have moved in. Across the road!"

And Primrose fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Gale shivered, blowing his hands as the candlelight dwindled down. He stood up and headed to the drawers in the small kitchen, looking for matchsticks.

"Back from the mines?"

Gale turned around, holding the small box in his hand. "Mother, why are you still awake?"

Hazelle Hawthorne let out a nasty cough, sitting in the broken chair at the dining table. "Posy's taken unwell. She mustn't attend school tomorrow but that means I cannot work."

"I have to work, Mother. The money Rory and I earn is barely enough for the rent. We have to work."

"But what about food?" Hazelle asked. "I also need to work but who will look after Posy? I will stay home. I must stay home."

Gale sighed, lighting the candle again which emitted light into the moonlit room. "I will sort it. If worse comes to worse, I will ask Wiress upstairs."

"Wiress? She's not right in the head, that one."

"That's why we should see if Posy makes it through the night. Dress her up warmly."

Hazelle nodded. "What are you writing, son?"

"A letter. To the boss."

She pursed her lips. "You want to leave the mines?"

"My mortality rate has increased, I mustn't perish before my time. I have you and my siblings to think about. To provide for."

Gale returned to the small desk and wrote as neatly as he could. He wrote another letter and stood up, both envelopes in his hand.

"I must send this in time for the morning post." He left his home, the letters in the pocket inside his coat and his battered umbrella gripped tightly in his hand.

As he left his house block, he opened the umbrella as the rain started to fall. His footsteps splashed against puddles and cobblestones, the darkness making them seem serene.

"Anything to spare, sir?"

He stopped, turning to the small child who was soaking in the heavy rain.

Gale looked through his pockets and found one coin. He needed this coin.

"Take it. See to it wisely." Gale nodded at the child before giving him his umbrella. "You will catch a cold if you do not find shelter. Take my umbrella-"

"I cannot. I mustn't. I shouldn't." The boy looked down, taking the coin. "Good evening, sir." The boy tipped his hat and ran off, pulling his coat over his head.

Gale sighed, gripping the handle of his umbrella tighter as he continued on his way.

...

Katniss casually walked past, her head held high. She made sure her hat was placed on properly and continued her way down the pavement.

"Ms Everdeen? Katniss Everdeen, it is you!"

She halted, turning around with a polite smile and wave. She shook her caller's hand and folded her hands around the top of her pouch bag.

"Mr Mellark. Mr Peeta Mellark, how do you do?" Katniss asked.

"I do well, thank you very much. How do you do?"

Katniss nodded, firmly. "Very well, thank you. What brings you here?"

"Ah, my family and I have taken up residence here. Business. We are expanding."

"So, the bakeries are doing quite well?"

Peeta nodded. "Very well, although my father's taken unwell."

"Oh dear. Influenza?"

He shook his head. "No. It is his heart. Terrible condition."

"I am so sorry."

He smiled. "Thank you. It is not your fault, though. I see that you and your sister live across the road?"

"We do."

"So we will be seeing a lot more of each other, Ms Everdeen."

Katniss faltered. "I believe so. Oh, how rude of me - how is Mrs Mellark, your mother _and_ your wife?"

"They are doing well. Although, my mother is spending time away with her sister. She is unwell too. Only influenza though."

"It is the season," Katniss stated.

"Where are you off to?"

Katniss frowned. It was really none of his business but she found herself transfixed by his blue eyes. "Parlour. Lunch with acquaintances of mine."

Peeta smiled. "Ah, well I do hope you enjoy yourself."

"Peeta?"

Peeta turned around to find his father walking up slowly to them. "Father, what are you doing out of bed? Please return-"

"Ms Everdeen," Mr Mellark said, ignoring his son. "It has been a while since we last met. You have turned out to be a very fine established woman."

"Thank you, Mr Mellark. I heard you were unwell?"

He nodded. "I am but I will be fine. I have the best doctors by my side." He coughed. "Do not let us keep you from your commitments."

Katniss bowed politely and bid them goodbye, walking off with a sigh of relief.

After lunch with a few school friends, she returned home to find Prim reading her post.

"You have one too." Prim handed Katniss a letter with her name written neatly on the front. Just her name, no address. The person had hand-delivered this. "Who is it from, Kat?"

Katniss shrugged, sitting at her desk to read the letter.

 _Dear Ms Everdeen,_

 _After seeing you speak with my son this afternoon, I had to invite you over to our apartment for tea tomorrow. You see, I haven't long left but I would like to get to know you better. You have always shown yourself to be strong and independent, values I find highly attractive in a woman. I haven't a daughter but I believe I know how to speak with one. Delly and Madge have been quite helpful._

 _Sincerely, Mr Mellark._

Katniss' eyes widened. "Tea with the Mellark patriarch. I shall not attend, it is inappropriate for a younger lady to meet an older man."

"And not to forget what happened between me and Rye Mellark."

"Exactly," Katniss took her fountain pen and good parchment paper. She quickly wrote a letter and told the footman to deliver it immediately. "Prim, what was your post?"

Prim yawned, opening the letter. "From... _Mr Hawthorne_?"

Katniss turned to face her sister. "What did he say, what did he write? Let me see."

 _Dear Miss Everdeen,_

 _I hate to write such a letter, I am a man of pride. But, I am finding it difficult to provide enough sustenance for my mother and younger siblings. I have found out my brother, Rory - your age - has been let go of his job as a clerk. We have not told our mother for fear of her early demise but my paycheck from being a miner and my mother's from washing other's laundry has definitely not been enough to keep up with rent nor food. I am the sole provider of four others and..._

 _I should not have written this. If this reaches your hands, please do disregard it._

 _Yours sincerely, Gale Hawthorne._

"Oh dear..." Prim whispered. "We must do something. A job, some money..."

Katniss sighed. "I will find something. I cannot promise but I will." She took the letter and folded it, placing it in a drawer in her desk. "I will ask Mrs Odair if Mr Odair has a job going. Probably Mr Hawthorne's brother can benefit. Hopefully, it will pay more than being a clerk."

"He is a miner! A miner, Kat! Don't they have low lifespans?" Prim sighed. "I will also be looking. I do appreciate his writing. Although, I'd thought he would write to you. You seem more acquainted. All I did was take his umbrella." She frowned.

"I agree. He must have a good memory to remember our address. But I believe you are more approachable. I am not."

Prim chuckled. "Do not think so of yourself, Kat. I am friendlier, I guess."

Katniss scowled but it soon turned into a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

Gale's eyes widened as his mother went through their mail.

"Gale? There's two for you."

"Must be the boss."

Hazelle shrugged, handing them over as she headed off to the bedroom. "Posy's well. She will be attending school."

"As I said, there was no need to call the one who is not right in the head so soon."

Hazelle scowled, preparing her only daughter for school. "No, dear. No toys at school. You know this."

Posy whined, leaving her ragged doll on the dining table as her mother fixed her uniform.

"Vick! We must take leave!" Hazelle called out.

Soon, the three were on their way as Rory headed to the kitchen.

"Did you ask the boss for work?"

Gale nodded. "This is the letter that came in the post." He tore it open and read the words, his mood diminishing. "Rory... They have declined."

Rory sighed, deciding not to eat what was left of the stale bread. "What am I to do? We have rent in less than a week and we have no food!"

Gale put his coat on, retrieving his umbrella. "I will find some work for you. You must head out too." He stopped, noticing the other letter he had got. This was from _Ms Everdeen_.

Frowning, he opened it.

 _Dear Mr Hawthorne,_

 _My sister and I were quite alarmed to find out of your situation and we have taken measures for your brother to start work at the port in our friend's husband's fishery business. His name is Mr Finnick Odair, you must attend to his invitation immediately at Panem Central Street, building two, floor three. He is also willing to give you work and increase your current pay as to what you receive from mining. We have noticed that the job does not provide a pension nor is safe for one to carry out. Please see to it that you both meet Mr Odair._

 _P.S. I have attached some notes to the letter. See to it that you have your rent paid on time and some food for you and your family._

 _Sincerely, Ms Katniss Everdeen._

"Rory? Let us attend somewhere this morning."

...

Katniss smiled at Linda as she handed her the post. She went through the ones for Prim before reading hers.

 _Dear Ms Everdeen,_

 _I was very disheartened to see that you declined my offer of tea. I was hoping for some company, an insight into the lives of the younger people. I apologise if I made you unnerved by my attempts to become acquaintances-_

She stopped reading, her eyes widening. "Oh, no!"

She quickly rushed into the hallway, taking her coat and getting it on as she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She ran across the street and into the apartments, requesting to see the Mellark household immediately. Once she was let up, she stumbled into Mr Mellark's bedroom.

"Oh, Mr Mellark! I am so sorry for-"

"Ms Everdeen?" Mr Mellark asked, jolting awake. "You accepted my offer?"

Katniss blushed. "I realised that I was being a bit too hasty. After what had happened between my sister and your eldest son... I was quite embarrassed. I never expected for you to move on from the matter unlike everyone else."

Mr Mellark chuckled, sitting up on his bed. "Dear girl, take a seat. You are quite hard to see." He squinted, putting his spectacles on. "Well?" He asked once she did not start to move.

Katniss sat down on the seat beside the bed and Mr Mellark gave her a smile before coughing.

"Ah, so what do you work as Ms Everdeen?"

"I run my late father's butcher's business. Although, I am selling up. You see, our home is to be repossessed by the bank as our lease is up so I hope to buy another accommodation for Miss Everdeen and me. However, I believe she would be willing to go back to our home district."

Mr Mellark frowned. "Oh, I am so sorry. Is business well?"

"Oh, very much so! That is why I hope to sell before the trades crash. My family have been hunting for decades to fill the business up with fresh meat. Although, I guess I can continue to uphold it since my dear friend's husband is looking to join forces with his fish business." Katniss smiled. "Mr Odair is a lovely man. Have not personally met him yet but my dear friend Mrs Odair speaks so highly of him. He is very wealthy and knows how to expand businesses."

"If you decide to keep the butchers wouldn't you lose the deposit for another home?" Mr Mellark asked.

Katniss faltered. "Well, we have two months. I am sure we'll find something, Mr Mellark."

"Let us go to the parlour."

"Sorry?"

He let out a soft chuckle, getting out of his bed slowly. "The parlour, Ms Everdeen. Care to join me? In fact, how about I take you to see Merchant's Close? Your sister enjoyed most of her stay there, I only think it is fitting you should also see the house."

Katniss gasped, checking the clock on the wall. "Oh, Mr Mellark... I cannot. I came under the intentions for some tea as I am due to talk business with Mr Odair quite soon."

"Ah, nevermind then."

Her face shifted from wonder to confliction. "You know what? How about you come over? Mr and Mrs Odair will be in attendance, we'll have lunch and after we talk business, we will indulge in political and social affairs. Although, as we are quite young, we do tend to speak and jump from topic to topic quite quickly."

"I may be an old soul but I am a quick listener, dear girl." Mr Mellark winked. "Let me get ready. I will meet you at your abode."

Katniss smiled brightly before getting up and leaving to go to her home. It did not take long for her friends and acquaintances to arrive, with the exception of Mr Mellark.

"Ms Everdeen, Mr Odair. Finnick, Ms Everdeen." Annie beamed as she introduced her best friend and husband.

Katniss shook Finnick's hand firmly and he winked at her, a flirtatious smile on his face which made his wife roll her eyes but smile.

"Mr Odair, finally nice to meet you. I believe you have some business to do my way?"

"I do. I hear that Mr Mellark of the bakeries is attending?"

She nodded. "He is. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all but his pompous wife is!" Finnick exclaimed, making their fellow friends laugh at the remark. "Mrs Mellark has..." He glanced at the front door before turning back to Katniss. "A wandering eye," he winked. "I believe I can have the old man in my pocket."

Katniss scoffed. "Mr Odair, fish do not even trespass inside a bake-"

"Fishcakes. Fish pies. The list goes on, Ms Everdeen. Let us sit."

They all sat and Annie took her place between Katniss and Finnick.

"Did anyone hear the news on the radio? Stock shares are increasing, people. Buy in, now." Johanna Mason, Finnick's cousin exclaimed as she poured some whiskey into her tea. "Oh, Niss, I forgot to ask. Did you sleep with Mr Mellark's son? I heard your aunt going on about it."

Katniss' eyes widened. "God no! And neither did Primrose before you ask. There has been a terrible misunderstanding but we will not speak on the matter no more."

The doorbell rang and soon after, Mr Mellark arrived with the aid of a cane.

"Ms Everdeen," he greeted as she stood up to help him sit at the other head of the table. "Thank you, dear girl."

She returned to her seat and made sure that Linda had properly poured Mr Mellark's tea.

"So, what are we all in a discussion about?"

Finnick snatched the whiskey from Johanna and poured it into his own tea. "I have two children. I am allowed to drink at midday."

"Never explain yourself, cousin Finnick," chastised Johanna as she grabbed it back. "Well, Mr Mellark..." She trailed off once she received a warning glance from Katniss. "We were talking about stock shares. That is leading to the business aspect of our little get-togethers."

"Ah! Well, Mr Odair, I am quite shocked to learn about bakeries taking certain turns in direction. Straying away from sweet treats to savoury. Ms Everdeen tells me of your success inside the fish industry and your plans to merge the meat and fish businesses."

"Indeed," Mr Odair confirmed, taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage. "Ms Everdeen will be a very wealthy lady indeed."

"You do flatter, Mr Odair," warned Katniss. "I will maybe take my business somewhere else. Mr Mellark, I believe that there are meat pies in production? Other bakeries are moving along the times yet, the household name 'Mellark' is staying sweet and sugary as a baby's cheeks."

Mr Mellark let out a soft chuckle. "I believe sticking to one's roots is important. Not to say I do not plan on opening another parlour in the Capitol. This will accommodate products from both yours and Mr Odair's businesses. I hope."

Katniss let out a smile to herself as Finnick's eyes glistened with mischief.

"Ah, negotiating will be done. Do not ever think not!" Finnick told him. "We'll talk later. Oh, everyone, have you seen the trades in Africa?"

After everyone except Mr Mellark had left, it had been five in the afternoon.

"That was a lovely gathering, Ms Everdeen."

"Thank you, Mr Mellark. I hope you get home well. I'll have the footman aid if you want?"

He raised a hand. "No, I may be old but I haven't completely lost my bearings." He took a sharp breath as he remembered something. "Come with me. Today. To Merchant's Close. Your sister said something about your love for the forest. There is a forest behind the garden which has a beautiful lake and lakehouse beside it. You must come and see."

"I haven't the time to pack," Katniss said.

"There are some dresses in which my daughter-in-laws leave. You must come at once! I will call for my car."

Her face brightened as she nodded, heading to her table to quickly write a letter to her sister.

They headed to the lobby and collected her coat, pouch and umbrella before leaving.

When they had got to the train station, they saw that the train was due to leave in five minutes.

"We'll take the train before my footman will meet us in my country car. Come along, dear."

To everyone else, they looked like father and daughter although his blonde hair was striking compared to her brown hair.

"Sebastian?!"

They halted, Mr Mellark turning around to see his wife.

"Ah, Eludia. My dear wife. You are back so soon?"

"I am," she said, flicking her hair. "Where are you off too? Surely you are not going to the mansion?"

Mr Mellark sighed as his son, Scotti followed soon after. "Father! Fancy meeting you here. Peeta told me you were sick, you must go back immediately."

As Scotti and Mrs Mellark grabbed each of his arms and led him away. He turned to send an apologetic glance at Katniss who only waved back sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gale!" Rory called out, rushing out of the building. Gale kicked a slump of fish on the ground and turned to his brother. "The job, it is mine! Did you get a position?"

He shook his head. "It will be okay. At least this can fully pay for rent. I will go back to the mines and speak to the boss. Mother can hold the food needs for now."

Rory frowned. "I am sorry. Should I decline?"

"No. We need this. They just need a stronger and younger man. You will be wonderful." He began walking away. "Come on."

They got to the Everdeen abode where he nodded at the footman and slipped an envelope through the door and walked away with Rory.

Katniss who was walking past picked it up and opened it. It was the exact amount in which she had given the Hawthornes. Thankful that she had just got home and hadn't had the time to take her coat off, she opened the door and rushed out to see Gale and a younger man hopping on a cart.

Gale waved at her and she stood hopelessly.

"Kat?" Primrose asked as she followed her sister back in. "What was that about?" She had gone to the parlour with her friend Rue Mavendale who she had attended school with.

"The Hawthornes gave the money back." She sighed. "Pride is in their blood."

"How was tea with Mr Mellark? We ran into Mr and Mrs Odair and they had said he had come around for your gathering."

Katniss smiled, "It was lovely. He really became involved. Almost like our old headmaster, Old Man Crane? Very lovely gentleman."

"Well, you best continue house hunting. We won't actually gain any reprieve until next year with our union with the fishery. But the butcher's doing well, I'd like to think so."

"It is. Never you worry about that, Prim."

Prim gave her a smile and headed upstairs to her room as Katniss went to her desk to pen a letter for Mr Mellark. It noted how much she loved being in his company and offers to strike up a deal to unite her merchandise with his bakery. It was finished with hopes to visit Merchant's Close in the near future as Prim's words may just not do it justice.

When she was done, she instructed her footman to send it immediately before settling on the sofa with a cup of tea and some bread. Apparently, the youngest Mr Mellark had heard of her day with his father and had sent some cheese buns as a thank you gesture for keeping him company.

Her mind soon plagued with thoughts of the Hawthornes.

"Linda!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Linda asked.

"Two men. They hopped on a cart. Can you follow them, please?" She knew that they'd probably have a ten-minute head start but carts were slow and the streets were not as busy as of late. "I will add more pay for your troubles."

Linda bowed and left, getting her coat and leaving.

"Linda?"

Katniss glanced up at her sister. "Oh, some errands." She waved it off. "Come and join me. We'll get Marjory to make us some tea."

...

Hazelle sat expectantly at the dining table, stitching some shirts up.

"Well?"

"I have quit my job as a clerk and I have taken up another job at the docks." Rory smiled.

Hazelle's eyes widened but she knew she couldn't smile just yet. "Will it be enough?"

Gale nodded, handing Vick and Posy cans of beans each. "I have no bread but tomorrow, we'll have some. Yes, Mother. It will be enough to cover rent but only just. We will need to have enough to pay for the rest as well as food."

"The mine's treating you good, boy?"

Gale nodded again. "Yes, Mother." The lie came so easily. "We will be okay. With Rory's new occupation, we should be able to start saving up for somewhere bigger." There was five of them and only one bedroom. The eldest slept on the ground as the youngest took the bed with their mother. Sometimes, Vick would join the older boys on the ground as the single bed would be just right to fit small Posy and Hazelle.

There was a knock on the door and Gale went to answer it. Nobody was there.

But as he glanced down, a small envelope was laid neatly with his surname written on it.

Picking it up, he read it.

 _Keep it. If it sees your family another day to sleep and eat, then it is worth it._

His heart clenched as he took out the notes but this time there was more than before. Enough to cover at least two weeks and a half of food.

"I will buy bread today instead." Gale sighed. He was going to pay them back.

...

"I cannot believe it. I won't believe it. I shan't believe it." Mrs Mellark barked as she paced the room.

"Mother... We need to grieve." Peeta sighed.

Mrs Mellark glared at him. "Grieve?! When your idiot of a father pulls this atrocious stunt?! Ms K. Everdeen. Who is she? His lover? Mistress? Is she related to that girl whose head is in the clouds?! How dare he put her on his will, giving her _my Merchant's Close_!"

Scotti stood up and took the letter from his mother, reading it over. "It is in pencil. Not contract binding. Also, he wrote this in a state of delirium, on his deathbed. Well, it's safe to say that no one will ever know about this."

"How do you mean?" Peeta asked.

Scotti placed a finger to his lips and threw the letter in the roaring fire, making their mother grin with glee.

"My dear boy! A genius!" She breathed out. "Without any proof, Merchant's Close will remain in your hands, Peeta."

Peeta frowned, watching the letter burn to a crisp as his mother and brother plotted and schemed before him, plans to stop the Everdeen business mixing with theirs.

"My husband?" He heard quietly.

He turned to face his wife, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "It's ours now."

"We can finally start our family." Delly beamed. "Little Mellarks from us. We can finally match Scotti and Madge."

Peeta nodded, leaving the room and retreating to his bedroom which he shared with his wife. He took her dresses from his chair and laid them on the bed before sitting at his desk and getting his parchment paper. He decided to write a letter,

 _Dear Ms Everdeen,_

 _I write to you with a heavy heart to inform you of my father's demise. He was so happy to spend time with you the days leading up to his death and although I have thanked you by specially preparing our infamous cheese buns, I wish to thank you more for making his final days wonderful._

 _Join my family and me at his funeral this Sunday. On the following Tuesday, we will attend one of the Mellark parlours together with an acquaintance of course._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mr P. Mellark_

He blew on the ink to make it dry and waved it in the air before folding it neatly at the middle and placing it in an envelope. He took it downstairs and handed it to the footman with clear instructions.

"...and make sure it reaches her hands."


	7. Chapter 7

"He is late."

Finnick chuckled as he sipped on his cup of tea and whispered something into Annie's ear, making her smile.

"Oh, Ms Everdeen... Patience is a virtue."

"One I am currently losing," Katniss replied as she poured herself another tea. "It was lovely of Mr Mellark to allow us at his parlour without charge."

Annie nodded, smiling. "It is lovely of him. It would have been improper of you to attend alone. I am glad you acquired our presence."

"Anything for free luncheon, dear," Finnick smiled charmingly at the women as Mr Mellark finally arrived.

"I apologise. We had an unfortunate incident at one of our parlours. It is all sorted. Have the staff been accommodating?"

"Our lunch free of charge and the best table in the place? Very accommodating, Mr Mellark."

Peeta smiled thankfully as he took his seat and removed his hat from his head. He gestured for a waiter to come and they quickly served their employer before rushing off to serve other guests.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr Mellark," Annie said.

"Thank you all for accepting."

"We are sorry for your loss. Your father joined us for tea one afternoon and he was a very interesting person to talk to." Finnick smiled.

Peeta blushed as he nodded. "Thank you very much. He spoke highly of his young acquaintances. I thank you for making his last days happier."

"I have that effect on people," Finnick replied.

The lunch was surprisingly lovely Katniss realised begrudgingly. She had not been hoping to spend the afternoon with a married man whose father had recently died. He had not even shown any signs of bereavement.

When she returned home, she found a letter addressed to Primrose.

"Prim?"

Primrose stuck her head through the door to the living room and nodded.

"A letter for you."

Her sister walked up to her and took it before opening it up with a gasp.

"It's from Mr Hawthorne's brother, Rory. Says that he thanks us for suggesting that he try Mr Odair for work. He was accepted although, his brother was not, unfortunately."

Katniss tutted. "Ah, that is unfortunate. I hope that the money-"

"And there is money attached. He started on Monday. He is repaying you." Primrose handed the notes to her sister who stopped her.

"I do not need repaying. Write another letter and convince them that this money is celebratory."

Primrose sighed. "If you are sure, Kat. I believe that they are too proud to accept such a gift. Perhaps we should not press the matter of money with them. In fact, let us prepare a dinner for the Mr Hawthornes and the rest of their family. I am sure that they would appreciate some companions."

"You are too kind for this world, Prim. Write them a letter and I will see to it that it gets sent off."

Primrose nodded and stopped herself from going. "How was lunch? With Mr Mellark?"

"He invited me to his brother's wedding."

Prim's face fell as she took a deep breath in. "Rye?"

"Indeed. I declined the offer but he told me that I will be attending their new parlour in memory of the late Mr Mellark. I do not wish to enjoy the nuptial of Rye Mellark but I do believe that I am inclined to work out our business affairs with Mellark's Bakeries."

"Well, I hope that you enjoy your time with the Mellarks. They are wonderful when they are not being ever so judgemental."

Katniss frowned. "Would you like to come with? He extended the invitation so-"

"I do not think so. I do not think I am welcome either. His former lady friend at his wedding? In my opinion, it's a bit too soon."

"I believe so too but his younger brothers were married before him. The one who comes after him has children too."

"I wonder if we were suited in the first place."

Katniss shook her head. "I do not believe so. I think you have to be of a certain social standing to marry a Mellark. Thank goodness that we do not fit into that standing. Have you heard what people say about Mrs Mellark? Now so that her husband is dead."

Prim chuckled. "I do not subject myself to such gossip but yes, I hear what Mr Odair and his companions say, especially that cousin of his. Look, enjoy yourself. I will be going to Germany for the duration you are gone."

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself more than I will do."

Katniss kissed her sister's cheek before heading upstairs.

 _This was going to be an eventful next couple of weeks._


End file.
